Call It Magic
by angiemimah
Summary: Clary Fray is sent to boarding school for delinquents but realizes that it's not what the school says it is. Slowly falling in love with one of "them," she tries to deny that she's one of them as well. But her doubts sends them all to a war she never planned to be in the middle of.


Not everything is what it seems. I learned that way too late and in the hardest way. I'm sitting in the middle of the street as i am holding Jace Wayland in my arms. His life is slowly slipping away and all I can do is hold him and cry. He is the love of my life that I thought was able to live a long life, but my uncertainty and blindness to his world brought us to this deathly ordeal...

I step out of the car, slowly looking up at the huge... mansion, shall I say, that's located right across the thin sidewalk that separates me from hell itself. I turn around to say goodbye to my mother and father who have, regretfully, dropped me off. One look at my mom and I knew that she never pictured herself dropping off her little girl at a boarding school for the undesirables, as I like to say. I never forget the many disappointed faces she has given me throughout the years, but yet, it has never stopped me from going in the wrongfully known path I've been heading towards. Low key, I'm hoping this place saves my poor soul.

"Mom, can you not look at me like that?" I say to her. I roll my eyes and cross my arms. A pose I've taken since I was 7. Who knew that 10 years later I'll be making the same pose.

"I'm sorry, hunny." Mom sighs. "I just didn't think this day was ever going to come"

"You guys sent me here. You could've prevented it by not even contemplating it."

"And what? Let you mess up your life even more" My dad's gruff voice hits me. I look back at him with obvious hurt in my eyes.

"I told you I never meant for that to happen" I look away with the clear sting of tears building up in my eyes. Some things just shouldn't be brought up so casually.

"I'm sorry, sweetpie" my dad apologizes.

"It's okay, dad" I look up to the school and back to my parents. "You sure they're gonna supply me with everything? I mean, that's kinda odd that I don't need to bring anything with me. Not even underwear."

"That's what the headmistress said when we talked on the phone. They are well ranked up in the top schools of the city. I'm sure they'll stay true to their word on that." Mom says.

I sigh. "Okay, well let's get this over with"

I kiss my mom goodbye and give my dad a high five. He never was the sentimental type, neither was I so it wasn't much of a surprise that my mom was the only one crying her eyeballs out. I walk up the stairs to the front door and wave goodbye as my parents drive off. I stand there for a good while, stalling. I finally decide to just woman up and go for the door handle. I barely touch it when it clicks and opens wide. I expect someone to be on the other side but there's no one there. I shrug it off and walk inside. It's super cold in here, and I automatically regret not bringing my jacket with me. I look at the amazing interior of the place. It's brightly lit by the sun that can be seen from the glass ceiling. Portraits of people with weird tattoos are perfectly aligned on each wall and at the end if the room, there's a grand staircase. I abruptly turn to my right as I hear footsteps and two male voices approaching. Two tall boys step out of the door threshold that's next to the bottom staircase and automatically stop as they spot me. They look beyond confused and I can't help but snicker.

"Uhm, am I at the right place?" I ask, cursing my parents for bringing me upon this awkward moment. "Is this the boarding school?"

One of the boys with dark hair steps forwards. "Yeah, this is the boarding school. But how did you end up here at this spot?"

I frown. "From the entrance..?" I point back from where I came.

Both boys look at each other in disbelief. The boy with black hair had also a look of, fear? Is this a school for just boys? Am I the first girl in here? What does that say about me?

"I'm getting Hodge" The boy with black hair says as he storms off.

"Wait, Alec!" The other boy yells back to him. He has dark blonde hair and is extremely handsome, I just noticed, my gawd. He turns to stare back at me and a smile slowly creeps up on his face as I realize that i must be looking at him with such intensity. I clear my throat.

"Why is he so concerned of how I got here? Is there a rule on where I'm supposed to be registering at or what?" I ask him

He walks in a circle around me, slowly analyzing me. What in the hell..

"Nahhh.." He drawls. "He's just confused as to why a Shadowhunter is here. We don't really get those." He stops right in front of me. I can smell his citrusy shampoo and deodorant? How can I even smell that? "Actually, we've never gotten one before"

"Wait, a what?" I shake my head, trying to get out of this trancelike state that I'm in.

"A Shadowhunter." He says so casual.

"What's a Shadowhunter?" I ask right away. This day keeps getting weirder.

He frowns. "Where you raised as a mundane?"

"A what?" I'm slowly getting frustrated at the vagueness he's giving me.

"Someone who's not from our world. The paranormal world" he replies.

And all of a sudden, all the air got sucked out of my lungs and I saw memories I've never seen before flash before my eyes. I get dizzy and feel myself collapse to the floor as I hear a rough voice yell my name. "CLARY!"

Everything goes black ...


End file.
